No Air
by I. heart. Fnick. N. Figgy
Summary: Ella is in love with Char, but she doesn't know how to tell him, and she won't, especially if it put her love in danger. But what lengths will she go to to see him, even if not as Ella? A little confusing. READ AND REVIEW! EllaChar Starts at the ball....


**Truly, Madly, Deeply**

**Part One**

**A/N: This is my third fanfic, so please be nice. And be sure to REVIEW after you're finished. I will be glad to accept suggestions for the next chapter, if you have any. Thanks!!**

**C.J.**

"Ella, dear, please stop squirming," Mandy, Ella's cook pleaded, making the final adjustments to Ella's-or Lela's- dress for the ball. "There." She took a step back to admire her work and whispered, "Looks just like her mother." It was true. The floor-length, emerald green dress fit Ella just as it had Eleanor, and her mother.

"Oh, Mandy!" Ella gasped, placing her mask on her face and looking at her reflection in the dusty bathroom mirror. "It's wonderful! And I'm so extremely happy that I am finally tall enough to fit into mother's ball gown." It would be an understatement to say that she was radiant.

Ella and Mandy stood, admiring her dress, for at least five more minutes before they decided that it was time to leave. Mandy summoned the carriage, an orange pumpkin-like creation that she had "swept together" herself. "Mandy! I thought you said you wouldn't use big magic."

Mandy smiled elegantly, kissing Ella's cheek. "It's not big magic. It's just a ride to the ball. And to make it even more efficient, you must be home by midnight, for as the clock strikes twelve, the carriage, as well as all of the jewelry, will disappear." Ella thought that was plenty of time for her to go in subtly, enjoy Char's radiating presence, and share a few stories about his childhood with the guards, so she was happy to oblique.

"Fine, Mandy. I will be back before midnight."

"Remember, my dear Ella: Have fun. I'm sure, if not for all of the confusion, that Prince Char would want you to attend the ball anyway," Mandy promised, cupping Ella's face in her hands. Mandy knew that, despite her curse, Ella and Char had developed feelings for each other that had taken on a life of their own. And though 

she knew Ella would never do anything to hurt the prince, she also knew that nothing would give her more pleasure than to see him, happy again, and perhaps dance with him one last time. "Goodbye, Lady."

Ella beamed, hugging Mandy tightly. She absolutely loved to be called Lady, because it had been Mandy's name for her mother. "I love you, Mandy," she whispered, tears spilling out over her cheeks.

"There, there Honey. Don't mess up your pretty face, after all of our hard work. Now you get up into that carriage and go mingle with that prince," Mandy ordered, hugging her one final time. And as Ella disappeared into the horizon, strong, determined Mandy shed a few tears of her own.

--

"Good Evening Lady…" Char offered, politely leaving her time to speak her name.

"L-Lela, Your Majesty," Ella lied, curtsying smoothly. "Lela of… Bast." Another lie. She felt slightly guilty about lying to her best friend, but she knew it was the only way she could see him.

"Well, Lady Lela, would you honor me with a dance?" He bowed deeply, extending his hand. She took it, surprising even herself. Char must have thought something was wrong with him after the way she hesitated, but he could never know that it was because she feared he would recognize her touch.

Ella made a face, and Char laughed politely. Oh, how she loved the sound of his wonderful laugh. She thought it was like music; nothing could ever make her smile so wide.

"Forgive me if this seems a bit demanding, but would you like to take a stroll in the courtyard, Lady Lela?" Char asked, interrupting her thoughts abruptly.

"Why certainly, Prince Charmont," was her best attempt to sound like any normal young lady in the ballroom. But she knew her voice was off, and a sob caught in her throat as she imagined the feeling of his lips on hers, his gentle, tender kiss. And suddenly, she was caught off guard by the immediate desire to be in his arms, protected by his powerful embrace.

Before she knew it, she and Char were walking, side-by-side, in the glorious courtyard that she had spent so much time wandering in during the past couple of months. A tear slid down her cheek, and she was grateful for the dark.


End file.
